Lightning and Birds
by guardian of the aura Aurasoul
Summary: A guy who enjoys lightning and a girl who loves birds they meet and formed a great bond.


**Aurasoul: Hello everyone to another Arc V one shot here this will be a story of how Aoi Kamishiro, son to Shark and Manami, first met his best friend Ruri Kurosaki.**

 **Rei: Oh I have been dying to see this.**

 **Aurasoul: But of course so disclaimers anyone?**

 **Aoi: Ill do it Aurasoul doesnt own Yugioh Arc V only her OCs.**

 **Aurasoul: Thanks Aoi now enjoy!**

* * *

 **Lighting and Birds**

A young Aoi was in a hallowed tree sitting his eyes closed as he listened to the lightning clash he loved the noise he loved lightning it soothed him like a lullaby his cousins never understood his love for it but his mother always assured him that its natural to love lightning that was all he needed to hear.

But today not only did he hear lightning he was shocked to also hear crying deciding to find out where it was coming from he grabbed his gray umbrella and got out from the tree walking while also focusing his hearing finally after a while he found where the crying was coming from.

Crouched down under a big tree was a girl that had to be a year younger than he was he looked surprised to see her he then moved his umbrella to cover her making her gasp and look up she had black and purple hair, bright pink eyes, wearing a white and yellow dress, and around her neck hanging on a cord was a gold gem bracelet. "Are you ok"? He asked.

She hiccupped and sniffed. "I-Im lost I don't know h-how to get back", she sniffed.

He rubbed the back of his head unsure what to do then lightning clashed again making her shriek he frowned then sighed putting his hand out to her. "I'll take you back", he said.

"R-really"? She asked surprised.

He nodded she looked at him then slowly took his hand he pulled her up about to let go but she tightly held his hand he frowned but didn't say anything as they began walking as he made sure the umbrella covered them both. "Why were you doing here in the first place"? He questioned.

"I… I was looking at birds I followed some that flew away and I end up getting lose", she mumbled.

"You like birds"? He asked.

"Y-yeah", she nodded, her eyes brightening at the mention of them.

Seeing this he continued the conversation. "Heh you'd get alogn with one of my aunts and cousins they love birds", he said.

"Really"? She asked.

"Oh yeah heck you'll find different kind of birds visiting their backyard all the time", he said.

"Different kinds"? She asked awed.

"Yeah mocking birds, robins, blue jays you name it they'll be there", he said.

"Wow. Do you think they would let me come and see"? She asked shyly.

"Pretty sure they'll be ecstatic to meet another bird lover like them", he smirked.

She giggled making him smile as they walked. "By the way Im Aoi Kamishiro", he said.

"Oh Im Ruri Kurosaki its nice to meet you Aoi", she smiled.

"Hey Aoi why were you doing in the forest"?

"To hear the lightning", he said simply.

"The lightning"? She said surprised.

"Yeah I love lightning its soothing", he said.

"Really? It always seem scary to me", she said.

He looked at her then thought. "Ok close your eyes, don't worry I'll make sure you don't trip while we walk", he said.

"Why do you want me to close my eyes"? She asked.

"Just do it", he said.

She was still confused but closed her eyes. "Now relax your body and listen closely focus on the noise that surround you", he said calmly, using the same words his mother told him.

She nodded doing so relaxing as she heard the rain fall around them then the lightning crashed again and to her surprised it didn't scare her as she opened her eyes. "It didn't sound scary it actually sounded… Nice", she said surprised.

"Yeah I know lightning isn't all bad it can be wonderful too", he smiled.

She looked at him surprised and awed as they walked out of the forest.

 **Few days later…**

"Come on Aoi we're almost there"!

"Relax Ruri the forest isn't going anywhere".

Aoi followed Ruri in the forest after helping her out they had become good friends they were now back in the forest this time Ruri leading Aoi. "Where are we going anyway? Dare I ask", he said.

"It's the place I was before we first met", she smiled.

He hummed as they walked until they reached a shaded meadow then she gasped quickly hiding. "Look there they are", she whispered.

He raised an eyebrow following her gaze to see black birds. "Those are nightingales right"? He asked.

"Yeah those are my favorite birds", she smiled.

"OK but why show me"? He asked.

"Well since you showed me how wonderful lightning was I want to show you how wonderful birds are", she smiled.

He looked at her surprised but then chuckled sitting next to her. "Usually I don't bird watch I'll admit birds have a special charm even though theyre not as cool as lightning", he smirked.

She giggled. "Well I guess that's good enough for me", she smiled.

He smirked as they watched the nightingales.

 **Years later…**

Aoi laid on the roof of the Heartland Dueling School in his second year of the Clover Branch building his eyes closed hands under his head listening to the wind and the birds chirping.

"Aoi".

Aoi opened one eye to see Ruri standing over him. "Why am I not surprised you found me", he said.

"Im your best friend of course I would know", she smiled.

He chuckled knowing she was right after their meeting they had become inseparable being best and close friends even if they were from different branches and that he had a rivalry with her brother who he enjoyed to tease about his crush on his cousin Rei. "So mind telling me why you're here"? She asked innocently.

"Hiding from your brother", he said with his most serious look.

"Aoi be serious", she giggled, sitting next to him.

He smirked as he sat up and reached in his leather jacket pocket getting out a card and handed it to her. "Here your gift", he said.

"Whats the occasion"? She smiled.

"Don't play coy it doesn't suite you", he sighed.

She laughed as she took the card. "I still don't get why you always insist on giving our friendship anniversary gifts in private", she said.

"Hey I have a rep you know I don't want people to think Im going soft", he frowned.

She shook her head amused as she looked at the card and grew wide eyed. "Lyrical Luscinia – Melody Canary"? She said surprised.

"She's the newest Xyz of the series so I thought you might want her in you"-!

"Thank you so much Aoi I love her", she said happily, hugging him.

"Ach! Ok, ok I get it you like her Im glad mind letting me go"? He asked flushed.

"Sure", she said, letting him go then frowned.

"Hm? What's wrong Ruri"? He asked.

"Well I'm just worried you might not like what I got you", she said worried.

"Oh come on Ruri I always like your gifts they all come from the heart like this wristband you got me last year", he said, putting up his left wrist that had on a yellow gem black wristband.

"So let's see it nightingale".

Ruri smiled at Aoi's nickname he gave her she nodded getting out a card giving it to him. "Here it is", she said.

He took the card looking at it surprised. "The Aquatic Soloist, Primara"? He read.

"I know you use lighting monsters but I thought it wouldn't hurt for you to at least have one water Xyz monster", she said sheepishly.

He looked at her surprised but then he smiled adding Primara in his extra deck surprising Ruri. "Youre right one water Xyz monster wouldn't hurt", he smiled.

"Im glad you like her", Ruri said happily.

"I build the overlay network to Xyz summon"!

Aoi was dueling someone from the Diamond Branch the others watching with interest. "I wonder what Aoi is gonna summon", Haru grinned.

"Something cool I bet", Allen grinned.

Ruri watched Aoi who caught her eye and smiled surprising her. "Oh beautiful singer of the deep let us hear your glorious voice! I Xyz summon! Sing, The Aquatic Soloist, Primara"! He yelled.

Everyone gaped and gasped as a beautiful mermaid women appeared on Aoi's field she had long light blue hair tied back with pearls, dark blue eyes, pale skin, wearing a light blue collared white blouse, a dark blue mermaid tail, and a pink gemmed necklace with two blue overlay units circling her.

 _ **The Aquatic Soloist, Primara**_

 _ **Rank: 4**_

 _ **Atk Points: 2600**_

 _ **Def Points: 3000**_

"HUH"?! Everyone at the audience, minus Ruri, gaped.

"Aquatic soloist"?! Rei gaped.

"Since when did Aoi used water Xyz monsters"?! Misaki gasped.

"It's the end"! Allen yelled.

"Im so proud of you bro"! Nariko cheered.

"Don't push it"! Aoi yelled.

"Primara attack now! Sparkling Aria"!

Primara cleared her throat and sang a loud and clear opera number blue lights appearing and hitting the opponent's monster destroying it.

 **Opponent's LPs: 300 – 0**

 **Aoi wins**

"Aoi won! And man was that loud"! Rei winced.

"You can say that again look", Hikari said.

They all looked and sweatdropped to see Haru and Allen passed out. "Guess her singing was too high for them", Schwan said.

"I can vouch for them", Shun said, rubbing his ears.

Aoi and Primara bowed as Aoi winked at Ruri making her giggle.

* * *

' _Master'?_

Aoi opened his eyes and looked to see Primara who looked at him worried he sat up groaning and looked to see a blanket on him. "Where did this blanket come from"? He asked.

' _Lady Asuka placed it on you in case you might get cold',_ Primara said.

"Oh I see", he said, running his bandaged right hand through his hair.

' _What were you dreaming of Master'?_ She asked curiously.

"I wasn't dreaming per say I was remembering the day when Ruri gave me, well you", he said.

Primara grew wide eyed but then smiled. _'I remember that day clearly Ive been grateful to Lady Ruri ever since then for bringing me to you',_ she said.

"Same here Primara that's why we'll make sure that we save her", he smiled.

' _Of course',_ she nodded.

Aoi then stood up from his seat. "Just wait a bit longer Ruri I'll save you I promise", he thought.

* * *

Ruri sat at the desk in her room where she was forced in with a sadden look.

' _You are worried yes'?_

Ruri looked up to the side to see Melody Canary floating next to her Ruri remembered how surprised she was when Melody Canary first appeared to her wondering how she was able to see the duel monster spirit but Melody Canary explained for it was because of Ruri's connection with Aoi that made it possible for her to see the duel monster Ruri nodded. "Yes over my brother and my friends", she said.

Melody Canary looked at Ruri then floated right next to her. _'Don't worry too much they're all strong duelists they can handle themselves',_ she said, then chuckled.

' _Besides Lord Aoi has a strong power within himself I be more worried on the poor fusioners that have to face him'._

Ruri looked at Melody Canary surprised of the mention of her best friend but then smiled. "Aoi, everyone I know you'll be ok", she thought.

* * *

 **Aurasoul: And its done!**

 **Nariko: So thats how it all started.**

 **Ruri smiling: And Im still glad to have met him.**

 **Aoi flushed: Yeah, yeah see ya everyone read and review.**

 **Rei: Aw he's embarrassed.**

 **Aoi: Shut up!**


End file.
